


【冬叉】歸鄉歌（人魚AU）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: ＊舊文重發
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 上

喔，愛人啊，你將何時歸來？我的思念就如大海般無盡無窮。  
喔，鄉愁之人啊，何時放下你的行囊，回到我溫暖的臂彎？  
歸來吧！歸來吧！我的愛人啊！ 

今天不是個非常好的日子，艾倫默默在心裡這樣想著，儘管其他船員都為了他們捕上的東西在歡呼，可艾倫就是感到不安，絲毫不能像其他人一樣沉浸在喜悅中，他只是望著海的另一邊，期待可以看見些什麼，但是一如往常的只有一片沉默的深藍回應著他。

其他的水手仍在笑著，艾倫也走上前去，看著在甲板上掙扎的人魚，漂亮的深藍色魚尾不斷得胡亂拍動著，但沉重的網子就罩在他的身上，讓他無法行動自如。

「看這東西！」一旁的伯特大笑著，「竟然還想要逃走？」說完他還上前踢了幾腳，換得人魚張嘴露出了可怕的尖牙，發出嘶嘶的威嚇聲。

眾人見狀，反而笑得更大聲了，取笑人魚的行為有多愚蠢，畢竟眼下可是他們壓制住了這個人們都害怕的種族，原本水手們以訛傳訛的恐怖生物，甚至有不少人以為只是傳說，或是在黑夜降臨時嚇嚇小孩的故事，而這殺害無數人類的罪魁禍首，在他們船長的帶領下，費盡千辛萬苦追捕了好幾個月，現在可終於落入他們的手裡。

但是驕傲似乎會讓人過於忘我，以至於成為一個莽夫。例如蓋瑞就拿著不知哪找來的棒子，一下戳弄著人魚的尾巴，一下要敲他受傷的手臂，讓人魚不斷得原地打轉，揮著手作勢要攻擊他，四周的人也跟著狂笑拍手，試圖擾亂人魚的思維，看著人魚在地上被耍得團團轉。

而幾乎是在一瞬間，在眾人的嘲笑聲中，蓋瑞也跟著仰頭大笑時，木棒被人魚快速的伸手握住了，蓋瑞甚至來不及收回笑容，就給整個人扯到地上，再下一秒他的脖子就被人魚的利爪給刺了進去，大量的鮮血混合著海水滲入了地板。

其他的水手沒多久就反應過來，幾個人圍上去把蓋瑞給扯開，卻反讓他被硬生生扯下一大塊肉，痛到撕心裂肺的在大叫。

伯特拔出自己的劍，「你這婊子養的！」他一邊大吼著，一邊舉高了劍，刀鋒在陽光下看來閃閃發亮，可趴在地上的人魚見了也絲毫不害怕，反而把手中的肉塊丟到一旁去，扯著嘴角露出嘲諷的笑容。

這讓伯特更是要氣炸了，用力的揮下刀子，眼看伯特就要一刀砍在人魚身上時，卻被一隻手給掐住了手臂。

「都在幹什麼。」

他們的船長低聲說著，所有人也同時都噤了聲，只剩蓋瑞仍在一旁摀著自己的傷口不斷哭叫的聲音。

船長喚了兩個人把蓋瑞抬去包紮，接著用冰冷的眼神瞪著剩下的水手們，艾倫也低下了頭，不敢直視他的眼睛。

巴恩斯船長在水手間是出了名的讓人畏懼，他是個強大的戰士，能夠獨自擊退無數的敵人，包括他們所遇見的各種妖怪，都會死在他的劍下或奇怪的鐵臂。

據說那是在一次的意外失去左臂後裝上的，但是詳細的狀況沒有多少人知道，連對他最好的朋友史蒂夫羅傑斯都未曾提過。有人甚至聽說過，巴恩斯跟海神做了交易，犧牲了自己的左手換新，就為了從地獄中爬出來，殺光這些可惡的人魚。

提到人魚，這又是另外一個傳聞，關於巴恩斯中士在一次船難中的失蹤，他的好友史蒂夫知道後，花費了三年不放棄的在海洋中尋找，才終於在海中撈出了傷痕累累的他。

但就是從那時起，原本是個活潑開朗青年的巴恩斯，就像是變了個人似的，眼神漸漸從前有的失去光彩，也開始變得沉默寡言，身上的氣息越發越恐怖，讓人走近了都會打寒顫。也正因如此，人們私底下都偷喊著他「冬日士兵」。

當時不論史蒂夫怎麼問，巴恩斯不是自己記憶混亂就是不肯詳述，只願意透露是人魚襲擊了他們，史蒂夫見朋友痛苦的模樣，只說人回來了就好，也就不再追問。而其他人自然也不敢去招惹他。

又過了一年，巴恩斯就開始招集船員，說是要獵捕人魚，原本史蒂夫是極力反對的，可是巴恩斯似乎心意已決，固執的選擇出航。

他們航行了許久，被人魚攻擊過好幾次，損失了很多船員，但也的確捕捉了不少人魚，多數的結果都是被殺死，再美麗的人魚都一樣，任何的掙扎或求饒對巴恩斯都起不了作用，只有極少數會被金主給買走，但是據說養沒多久就都死去了，有的是因為飼主不會飼養，環境實在無法給人魚生存，有的則是想盡辦法自殺了。

畢竟這些美麗又危險的生物，自始至終，都無法淪為人類的玩物。

巴恩斯走向地上的人魚，左手握著自己的小刀，蹲下來盯著網中人魚，後者也停下自己的動作與笑容，歪著腦袋，用暗金色的眼睛注視著這位船長。

但是沉默的氣氛沒過幾秒，人魚就突然伸手要攻擊巴恩斯，卻反被一把壓在了地上，巴恩斯的另一隻手也同時用小刀對著人魚的脖子，艾倫在那瞬間似乎看見了人魚露出了一個笑容，不過他眨了眼後就只見到人魚不滿的表情。  
人魚不斷想抽回自己的手臂，魚尾也在不停扭動，可巴恩斯就壓得更緊，手中的刀也開始刺入人魚的皮膚，他們這樣僵持了一會兒，接著人魚就發出小小的嘶聲，然後似乎是臣服的低下頭縮著身體，沒有再動作。

「拖下去，關好。」巴恩斯滿意得站了起來，將刀子快速的收好，「他要是少了片鱗，我就讓你們少隻胳膊。」他命令完有些驚呆的水手們，就轉身回船長室了。

水手們互看著對方，都露出了不安的眼神，最後是艾倫先鼓起勇氣，小心翼翼的走向人魚，見人魚抬起頭盯著他，就停下了腳步不敢動，待人魚閉起眼睛倒回去，他才敢抬起了網子的一頭，其他人猶豫了一下便跟著上前。  
搬運的過程中，人魚十分的安分，可能是真的被船長給收服了，又或者只是因為離水太久的疲憊，有些安靜到像死去一樣，軟軟的給水手們拖起，然後往地下室抬走。

水手們可不像他們的船長，全都不敢去看人魚的眼睛，他們都知道人魚擁有操控人類的本領，除了海風中傳來得誘惑之歌，人魚的眼睛更是充滿魔力，能夠輕易得操控人心，讓人產生美好的幻覺後將其勾入海中，等到人類發現的時候就已經被拆卸下肚了。

他們將人魚安置在一個巨大的玻璃水箱裡，在外面可以清楚得看見人魚的一舉一動，水箱外層則是更大的鐵籠，上層的蓋子可以打開，但是需要特殊的鑰匙才行，而這把鑰匙只有船長才有。

確定人魚已經沉在水底，艾倫最後扣上了大鎖，抓著鐵桿爬下來。其他的人都已經離開了，只剩下艾倫一個人，隔著鐵籠跟人魚玩互瞪。

倒不是說艾倫有多大膽，他從以前就只是個容易緊張又多愁善感的人，還因此時常被其他水手嘲笑跟欺負，「小處男艾倫」是他們給他新取的綽號，就因為艾倫在等著下一次回家要跟他的未婚妻結婚。

「別傻了，艾倫，你根本沒有什麼未婚妻吧！」在充滿酒氣的船艙，其他的水手對不想喝酒的艾倫說，指著他氣到漲紅的臉笑成一團，「你說看看，誰會想嫁你這種娘嘰嘰的小鬼？」

可艾倫就是停下了腳步，盯著大魚缸裡的人魚瞧，仔細觀察他的樣貌，人魚也發現了艾倫的目光，從原本坐著的角落游來，手貼著玻璃同樣看著艾倫，魚尾一邊在水中來回擺動維持直立的姿勢。

艾倫一直認為人魚很美，他見過很多女性人魚，曼妙的身材和姣好的面孔，連魚尾都閃閃發亮，帶有無法形容的神秘顏色，更別提她們的眼睛，世界上沒有任何一顆寶石能夠相比。

如果她們是人類，只要輕輕的一個笑，絕對能夠擄獲一大群的追求者，奉上鮮花與一切財寶，就為得一夜春宵，不過艾倫還是認為他的未婚妻是最美的就是了。

男性的人魚比較少見，但艾倫在船上待得算是很久的，也是有見過好幾隻，有的有著比女性更柔和美麗的面孔，有的則像眼前這隻，帶著成熟男人的深邃五官，黑色的短髮，身材健壯有力，身上的肌肉線條漂亮。艾倫有些暗自慶幸女性很少出海，不然又會因此有更多的人葬身在人魚手中，因為就算是男性也難擋這些人魚的魅力。

他曾經見過不少水手發狂，突然就攻擊同船的人，嚴重的時候甚至會有幾個打起架來，旁人怎麼拉都扯不開，甚至反而被打傷，狀況混亂到幾乎要把船給拆了，不過最後能活下來的，常常是因為被船長打斷了腿，無法再傷害其他人，或是自己跳海給人魚當食物。

幸好自己有了梅莉莎，那位美麗又狂野的女人，讓艾倫每次只要一想到她，就會充滿活下去的力量，告訴自己一定要回去見她，然後她們就結婚生子，永遠幸福的在一起。

正當艾倫沉浸在自己的思緒中時，人魚用魚尾用力的拍上玻璃，讓他被「碰」的一聲給拉回，人魚看見艾倫嚇到的表情，接著在水中翻了一圈，讓艾倫又被缸裡的水淋了一頭。

「嘿！」艾倫撥了撥自己濕漉漉的頭髮，對著人魚不滿的喊著，可是人魚只是坐回原本的角落，隔著水盯著對面的窗戶，露出了無聊的表情。

艾倫本還想說些什麼，但是聽見上面喊他，他一時也忘了要說的話，就只是搔搔腦袋，就離開了這個可怕的牢房。


	2. 中

「你還好嗎？」喬治拿著自己的湯，一邊稀哩呼嚕的喝，一邊問著發呆的艾倫，艾倫愣了一會兒，才搖搖頭說還好，「就只是作了個噩夢罷了。」他補充。

昨天晚上的事情嚇著了他，艾倫一直無法完全平復。當時船長叫他拿鐵鍊來，他根本沒想到巴恩斯會把人魚給拽出來，但最驚嚇到艾倫的，是在自己抓著套繩桿子，好讓巴恩斯給人魚銬上項圈那時，船長瞪著人魚的那個眼神，他到現在都覺得害怕。

巴恩斯把人魚的脖子扣上鎖之後，拉著鐵鍊把他從水中整個扯出來，讓人魚摔到地板上，發出了一聲悶響，他的魚尾在地上拍動也產生啪啪聲。

沒有給人魚喘息的時間，巴恩斯就把人魚拖向自己，另一隻手把鐵鍊尾端扣在鐵桿上，「你最好老實告訴我，」他將人魚壓在鐵籠，用鐵臂抵住人魚的下巴，「你到底跟那東西講些什麼？」

人魚張開嘴卻沒有回答，用手扒著巴恩斯的鐵臂，指甲刮在金屬上而發出了刺耳的聲音，然後他艱難的轉頭往艾倫的方向看去，眼中充滿悲傷與痛苦，扭動著身體想要逃脫，但這舉動卻激怒了巴恩斯，他更加用力壓住人魚，「說話，」他低聲威嚇著，將人魚的位置挪得更高而更靠近自己，讓人魚只有尾鰭稍微碰到地面，「你可不是什麼該死的人魚公主！」

將目光放回到巴恩斯身上的人魚笑了一下，然後艾倫差點嚇得叫出聲，因為人魚的魚尾突然消失了，取而代之的是一雙人類的腳，讓人魚可以站在地上，而不會像之前一樣難以呼吸。

「就是聊點日常生活，你就吃醋了嗎？」人魚終於開口，然後笑得十分得意。

第一次聽見人魚的聲音，讓守著入口的艾倫感覺異常的熟悉，它低沉又有些沙啞，充滿磁性與魅力，宛若晴天時的海面般平靜溫柔，卻又似暴風中的海浪般狂野，比任何一個音樂都讓艾倫想繼續聽下去，就這樣一輩子也可以，但他又突然想起那麼多的人被人魚誘惑的故事，便甩甩腦袋想讓自己清醒些。

一旁的審訊仍在繼續，巴恩斯船長似乎不吃人魚這套，「回答我，你到底在策劃什麼？」他轉成用手掐著人魚，讓人魚痛苦的皺起眉，但卻依舊對著巴恩斯扯動嘴角嘲笑他，「告訴你我又有什麼好處？」

巴恩斯用打在腹部的一拳回答他，讓人魚一時吃痛得說不出話，只能張著嘴喘氣。

過了一會兒人魚又覺得好笑起來，「你火氣可真大，難怪你的船員會受不了你。」他又瞥了眼後方的艾倫，「你是什麼意思？」巴恩斯一邊問著，也跟著回頭看了一下艾倫，讓後者覺得自己很無辜，但也只能把坐在樓梯上的身體縮得更緊。

「是我就不會這麼擔心已經被關起來的東西。」人魚努力伸著脖子，靠在巴恩斯的耳邊說話，「你真的還不明白嗎？別告訴我，你還相信那套信任同伴的笑話。」冰涼的氣息吹在巴恩斯的耳廓，如同蜜糖般甜膩的語調，鑽進了他的耳朵裡，伸入而碰觸他腦袋的深處。

巴恩斯突然鬆開了人魚，讓後者跌到地上，吃痛的喊了一聲，不過巴恩斯完全沒理會他，「到船長室來。」他走向艾倫，一面對著他開口，不過沒等艾倫回話就離開了。

艾倫有些擔憂的看向人魚，對方正曲著腿坐在地上，應該是被勒得很不舒服，一直用手指去摳自己的項圈，或者是扯扯鐵鍊，讓它發出金屬的碰撞聲，不過艾倫仍舊沒有走下去，而是拋下人魚在後面「嘿！你們是不是忘了什麼？」的叫喊，跟著他的船長上了甲板。

今天是艾倫第一次進到船長室，平時船長就很少讓人進去，不過艾倫猜大概是因為裡面的東西實在太亂了，滿地都是喝空的酒瓶，不過更多的是書籍和紙張，亂七八糟的散在裡頭，只有桌子上皺巴巴的地圖與工具看來來算整齊乾淨。

「今晚的事情別說出去。」巴恩斯倒了杯酒給艾倫後坐下，在艾倫仰頭一口飲下時說道，吞下嘴裡的萊姆酒後，艾倫有些疑惑的看著他的船長，「呃……我能問為什麼嗎？」他小心翼翼的開口。

如果照人魚所說的話，他們之中有人不對勁，也許是在之前就被人魚給操控了，或者更可怕，有一隻人魚混上了他們的船而卻沒人知道，那麼不是應該要把他盡快找出來？

「我無法肯定他說的是真是假，」巴恩斯把腳放桌子上，抓起旁邊的酒瓶就灌了一大口，「我不希望在這種時候造成不必要的恐慌，明白嗎？」他放下酒瓶，看著艾倫的眼睛說道。

艾倫馬上就點點頭，巴恩斯才滿意的收回目光，「回去睡吧，艾倫。」望著船長室的窗戶，出神的看了一會兒，船長用低沉的聲音說著，艾倫馬上就回了句晚安，然後就轉身出去了，他實在太迫不及待想要離開，不只是因為剛才的事情讓他疲憊，船長盯著他的眼神也讓他感到不安，他現在只想回到美好的夢境裡去。

他回到自己的位置，躺好後閉上眼睛，沒多久身旁的呼聲就越來越遠，很快他就睡著了。

「艾倫。」一片黑暗中，他聽見梅莉莎在喊自己，讓艾倫轉過頭要去找她。

眼前突然出現的是梅莉莎鮮紅的嘴唇，讓艾倫高興的低下頭去吻她，她也同樣熱情的回應艾倫，讓艾倫不自覺的閉上眼睛，好好的享受這個吻，鼻腔裡傳來她身上的芳香，梅莉莎修長的手指則輕碰著艾倫的臉頰，將他的頭髮勾到耳後，再溫柔的摸著艾倫的頭髮。

「我好想妳……」艾倫聽見自己口齒不清的說著，換得一個好聽的笑聲，「是嗎？」但是聲音那聽起來卻不是梅莉莎，讓艾倫突然睜開了眼睛，正對著自己的是一對暗金色的眼睛，還有人魚正微笑而露出了尖牙的臉。

艾倫往後退了一步，可是感覺像是踩空，然後他才發現自己的下半身正泡在海水裡面，手正攀著窗戶的邊緣，窗戶是打開的，他可以往裡頭看的清楚，發現這是關人魚的那個地方。

但是讓艾倫無法動彈的是，裡面有兩個身影，一個是那隻被拴著的人魚，另外一個則是他們的船長，用上半身讓人魚的後背壓在鐵籠上，正用幾乎是撕咬的方式啃著人魚的嘴唇，他的褲子脫到膝蓋的位置，雙手則是抱著人魚，讓對方的身體騰空而雙腳纏上巴恩斯的腰。

「我當時根本不該……」艾倫聽見巴恩斯一邊喘息，一邊輕咬著人魚的脖子悶悶的說，「我根本就不該放你走。」

人魚聽了之後笑了一下，「但你現在抓到我了，偉大的巴恩斯船長。」他的左手溫柔的梳著巴恩斯亂七八糟的長髮，另一隻手則是用指甲尖，搔刮著巴恩斯裸露出來的頸部。

吞了一大口口水，艾倫避免讓自己的急促的呼吸聲過大而被發現，身體也僵硬的不敢挪動一絲一毫，只敢愣愣的看著眼前令他震驚的景象，聽著鐵鍊有規律的匡啷響。

他看見人魚又在巴恩斯的耳邊說了什麼，可是卻完全聽不清楚，而下一秒他就跟人魚的眼睛對上了，金色的光在他的眼中流轉，艾倫下意識的馬上翻身進海裡要逃，可是最後是「碰」的一聲，摔在堅硬的地板上。

艾倫撞到了腦袋，疼要眼淚都要流出來了，一時之間還忘了自己在哪，「你沒事吧？」喬治憋笑的聲音從上方傳來，艾倫抬頭看著他，只好尷尬的笑笑說沒有，喬治也沒有多取笑他，叫艾倫趕快起來準備工作後，就哼著歌離開了。

那首歌有點耳熟，眼前的景物還是有些搖晃，艾倫迷迷糊糊的想，窗外透進來的陽光刺痛著他的雙眼，但是他仍強迫自己站起來，等待頭不是那麼昏沉的時候，他才完全清醒過來，不過昨天的夢他也忘得沒剩多少。

整理好自己之後上了甲板，艾倫望著晴朗的天空想，今天應該是個不錯的日子，海風吹過來的感覺很輕柔舒服，連太陽照在身上都是溫暖而不炙熱，其他的水手也都在工作，背影都看起來非常愉快，有的甚至吹著口哨或哼著小曲。

中午的時候廚師艾瑞克還難得心情很好，煮了一大鍋好喝的魚湯，水手們都歡呼著去拿，艾倫也在其中，不過他其實心裡頭仍因為船長的話而有些疙瘩在，跟自己交情比較好些的喬治問起時，他也不敢隨便亂說，只能趕快轉移話題。

「那你的手又怎麼了？」艾倫兩手捧著碗，用眼睛對喬治包紮起來的左手臂示意，「就是不小心碰傷了，沒什麼大礙的！」喬治搔搔頭，不好意思的笑笑，艾倫也點點頭說了聲喔，他們又聊些回家之後要幹的事情。

「你可真幸運，艾倫，」喬治伸手用力的拍艾倫的肩膀，「有個人在等著你回家。」艾倫有些不好意思的笑笑，沒有注意到喬治對著他露出苦笑，「我先走了。」他放下碗後拍拍艾倫，站起來就要離開，可是轉身的時候卻給絆了一下，艾倫本來伸手想扶，不過喬治很快就自己重新站好，然後對艾倫說沒事，可是艾倫發現他的腳有些跛，但他也只是望著喬治的背影，沒有再去多管。

聽著其他水手們開心的聊天，或是打打鬧鬧與賭博，艾倫默默的吃完自己的午餐，也正打算離開的時候，甲板上卻突然傳出了吵鬧聲，巨大腳步聲與碰撞聲打在頭頂上，他便趕緊跟著其他人上去查看情況。

甲板上已經聚集了一些人，他們圍繞著伯特跟倒在地上的喬治，艾倫看見喬治的手正在不斷流著血，而伯特正惡狠狠的瞪著喬治。

「發生什麼事？」這場騷動也驚動到了船長，推開人群之後，站到伯特的面前問他。

「這小子，」伯特指著地上的喬治，咬牙切齒的說，「把自己的肉切了要去餵那隻人魚！」他衝上前拽起喬治的手臂，那裡果然有一道完整劃開的傷口，因為切的很深，還在不斷流出鮮血。

伯特又拉開喬治的褲管，痛得喬治哀叫了一聲，可是又無法動彈，只能任由眾人盯著他的腿，那裡包著層層繃帶，可是還是可以很明顯發現，喬治的小腿已經少掉了一大半。

一旁的艾倫震驚到說不出話，只能傻愣愣的看著船長下令，讓其他人把喬治綁起來抬走。

「船長，不好了！」瞭望手這時突然大喊著，然後伸手指向前方。

巴恩斯快步走到船的邊緣，拿出自己的望遠鏡，隱約看出了一大片的黑影，還有在海中移動的影子與波動。

「備戰！」他轉身大聲的說，但其他人都有些搞不清楚狀況，不斷問著發生什麼事，「我們進入人魚的海域了。」巴恩斯邊收起望遠鏡邊咬著牙說。

他們在海上航行了一天，卻從未離開過，反而更加接近人魚群了，巴恩斯想一定是那隻人魚搞的鬼，讓他們早已迷失了方向。

眾人在船上慌亂的跑來跑去，有的拿耳塞有的準備好劍，再趕緊各自回到自己工作岡位，巴恩斯則轉動船舵，準備盡快離開這裡。

但是從遠方傳來了歌聲，像是毒藤蔓一般爬上了船，攀上水手們的身體，從他們的耳朵深入，在裡頭不斷打轉，直到刺入柔軟的腦袋裡。

嘩啦嘩啦的水聲開始接近，船員們都手握著劍，不敢往船的邊緣靠近，在甲板的中心位置張望，可是水聲卻一直在周圍，沒有要再逼近的意思。

在人群中的艾倫赫然發現，除了自己以外的船員都轉身，盯著掌舵的巴恩斯。

歌聲也突然停止了，一陣恐怖的沉默在艾倫四周散開，巴恩斯也早發現了異狀，一把抽出自己的劍，水手們也同時開始衝到巴恩斯身邊攻擊他，巴恩斯很快的閃過幾個攻擊，還用鐵臂打傷兩個人，可是在衣擺掀起時，卻被另一邊，不知何時也上來的伯特給搶走了腰上的鑰匙。

搶到鑰匙後伯特就快速的往下衝，有些水手也跟了上去，「去拿鑰匙！」被好幾個人纏住巴恩斯往下對艾倫大喊，原本還愣住的艾倫聽見後，也趕緊追到了牢房。

可是途中被幾個人給攔住，好不容易閃避過後，來到牢房的時候已經來不及了，艾倫只能看見水手們圍著水箱，而伯特正掀起鐵龍的蓋子，興奮的盯著水裡瞧。

人魚浮出了水面，水珠延著他的身軀滾動，摔入水箱裡成為其中一員。

他對著伯特露出了笑容，正當人魚從水中抬手，往伯特的臉頰靠近時，「不准碰他！」一個聲音大喊，下一秒伯特就被打下了鐵籠，是不知何時掙脫的喬治。

伯特跌在地上，瞪著取代自己、攀在鐵籠上的喬治，發出了低吼的聲音，一邊搖搖晃晃的站起來，其他的水手也漸漸聚集，將想要往上面爬的人用力扯下來，再踩著他們要上去。

水手們開始打成一團，每一拳都用盡全力揍，其中又不知道是誰突然拔了刀，鮮血噴到地板上後，他們就像是被開啟了某種開關，所有人都殺紅了眼，沒有刀的就用手扯，甚至張口用牙齒咬，整個牢房都是淒慘的叫聲，地板幾乎都被紅色給淹沒。

眼前宛若地獄般的景象，艾倫完全無法移動腳步，他一個人也沒辦法阻止這一切，原本雙手緊握著的小刀，因為不斷的顫抖而掉到地上。

恐懼襲上艾倫全身，他最後受不了這場血腥的打鬥，還有上面不斷傳來的騷動聲與水聲，終於崩潰的跌在地上，失去了所有思考的能力，只能掩著自己的耳朵，把自己盡可能縮成一團。

「艾倫……」他突然聽見有人在叫他。

柔軟的手掌放到自己的頭上，艾倫抬起頭，看見那紅色的髮絲在眼前飄動，「梅莉莎……」艾倫的眼淚流了下來，模糊了「梅莉莎」露出尖牙的臉，和她身後的無數人魚。

清脆的笑聲與歌聲在迴盪，然後原罪一口咬斷了艾倫的脖子，血濺到了她的臉上，人魚的盛宴也正式開始了。


	3. 下

「你這次幹得很好。」原罪一面抹去嘴邊的艷紅，一面對著朗姆洛說。

朗姆洛則嘴裡咬著根小指慢慢嚼，一臉認真的用指甲摳著一根大拇指上的肉，被叫到名字的時候，他才抬頭對著原罪笑了一下。

「我一直都幹得很好。」朗姆洛毫不謙虛的說，然後繼續專注在手上的工作。

「所以，」但是原罪仍不打算離開，她提高了聲調說著，「你什麼時候要丟掉你的小玩具？」她用手指著正被朗姆洛坐在腿上巴恩斯。

「喔，說到這個啊！」朗姆洛終於完美的撥下那塊肉，快速的把肉塞進嘴裡後，將乾淨的骨頭，跟其他的一起穿到一條繩子上，「我準備要上岸去。」

「跟這個愚蠢的人類？」朗姆洛說得像是談論晚餐很好吃，可是原罪卻完全不能相信她剛剛聽到的。

朗姆洛聳聳肩，輕輕甩動著魚尾，然後將手中的骨頭項鍊戴到巴恩斯的脖子上，「沒錯，就是他，看他現在更蠢了。」朗姆洛笑著拍拍巴恩斯的臉，沒有理會對方無奈的表情。

「你瘋了嗎？」將雙手交叉在胸前，原罪低聲的問，眼中盡是怨恨與不甘，「他害死了我們多少同伴，又獵殺了我們多少同類，你現在說要跟他走？」巴恩斯雖然也幫助過他們獵食，可那都是以前的事了。

但是朗姆洛還是沒什麼反應，只是又從地上拿起一根手指，塞進自己的嘴巴裡。

「你忘記他曾經背叛過我們嗎？」原罪不放棄的繼續說道，「你差點就被賣掉了，叉骨。」這時候朗姆洛才停下動作，轉頭對上原罪的眼睛。

雖然人魚確實救過一個人類，可是現實本來就不會是童話故事，裡面會充滿無法拯救的痛苦與悲傷。

當初朗姆洛也沒有想過，他會跟一個人類對上眼，自己本只是來偵查的，卻無意間被一個人類發現，人類並沒有馬上逃跑或攻擊，只是愣愣的問了句「怎麼你不是女的？」，氣得朗姆洛馬上抓了條旁邊游過的魚，甩到人類臉上後離開。

第二天這艘船毫不意外就撞上了礁岩，人魚們都快樂的湧上前，撕扯著掉落海中的人類，或逗著船上掙扎的人類玩，本來朗姆洛應該只需飽餐一頓，最後卻拖著奄奄一息的人類到遠處的礁石上。

人類的記憶全都沒了，連自己是誰都不知道，左臂又幾乎全爛了，朗姆洛沒辦法，只好跑去通知族長，族長最後決定留下人類，讓朗姆洛帶著人類去把左臂換新，並且負責照顧他，然後給人類指派了工作。

人類的工作很簡單，假裝一個遇難的可憐人，只要在混上船後假裝給迷途的船指路，接下來人魚們就可以準備開飯，加上這個人類又很會戰鬥，好幾次他都跟朗姆洛合作，餵飽了他們的族群好一陣子。

朗姆洛本以為這樣的日子會一直過下去，一直到人類遇上一個叫作史蒂夫．羅傑斯的男人為止。

「我當然記得，」朗姆洛將魚尾換成腿後站了起來，「但這就是我的決定，辛西亞。」他站在原罪面前，衝著她扯起一邊的嘴角笑。

「我早就看到你對你的舊玩具念念不忘，」原罪沒有因此退縮，「但我沒想過你也變得這麼蠢。」她也瞪著朗姆洛，發出幾聲冷笑。

四周的人魚都停下了進食，朝著他們這邊瞧，有些則開始往他們的方向聚集，圍著原罪與朗姆洛，巴恩斯也跟著站了起來，警戒的觀察其他人魚，手放到腰上的刀柄上，小心翼翼的挪動到朗姆洛身後。

「或許是你該停止你該死的病態控制欲。」朗姆洛不受到旁邊影響，絲毫不畏懼的說著。

原罪美麗的臉孔一時間變得扭曲，從自己上位後還沒有人敢這樣對她說話，「你現在反悔還來得及，」原罪舉起自己的爪子，盯著指節上鑲著藍色寶石的戒指瞧，「我可以當你只是一時的胡鬧。」

那個戒指是原罪的父親留下來的，上面那顆寶石具有神奇的力量，所以他們家族世世相傳，且只有擔任族長者可以配戴。

緊張的氣氛越來越重，許多的人魚已經伸出爪子與利牙蓄勢待發，慢慢將他們三個完全包圍住，讓巴恩斯已經退到貼上朗姆洛的後背。

「可惜啊，」朗姆洛搖搖頭笑了起來，尖牙也全露出來，「我可是很清醒的要反叛妳，辛西亞。」

原罪停止看著自己的手，手輕輕往朗姆洛跟巴恩斯的方向一揮，其他的人魚便開始向他們攻擊，但是下一秒，有些人魚卻突然被自己旁邊的同類給咬出了血，或是給扯掉隻手，他們才發現並非所有人都跟從原罪的指示。

跟原罪對峙的朗姆洛笑的得意，還對旁邊戰鬥的羅林斯眨眨眼，讓對方根本不想理他，只是專注在扒下同類的一塊肉。

雙方的人馬上就打了起來，巴恩斯也拔出自己的劍迎戰，朗姆洛則是躲開撲向自己原罪，伸出爪子跟她對抗。

在場所有的人魚都參與了這場爭鬥，他們無法對自己的同類使用幻覺，所以都是運用自己的爪子和牙齒，有的人魚在尖叫與互相撕扯，從船上掉到海裡仍沒有停止，有的則是拼命對朗姆洛與巴恩斯攻擊，幫助原罪對付他們兩個，不過每隻衝上來的人魚幾乎都被巴恩斯給殺了，讓朗姆洛可以專心跟使用戒指力量的原罪打，雖然原罪不像她的父親那樣會使用戒指，不過也足以讓她的技巧更高，速度也非常快。

混入海中的血越來越多了，不過最後都會被海水給沖淡，像是從沒有發生過任何事一樣，人類與人魚的屍體也一同沉到黑暗之中，不過就跟歷史一樣，所有只要是曾走過的那些歲月，就不會被完全遺忘。

原罪的爪子突然刺進了朗姆洛的腹部，看見朗姆洛痛苦的表情，發出刺耳的大笑聲，可是她當他想拔出手，卻在這時被朗姆洛給扣住，一時之間無法移動，然後巴恩斯的劍就在那瞬間砍了下來。

不可置信的看著空空的手腕，原罪本想要往後退逃跑，可是朗姆洛咬上了她的喉管，讓她還來不及叫出聲，就已經失去了力量，倒在地上變回了原本有魚尾的樣子。

所有的人魚在這時也都停下了動作，看著朗姆洛從原罪的屍體上站了起來，吐掉一口血液，一手用力的抹著嘴巴，另一隻摀著腹部的傷口，一旁的巴恩斯則從原罪的斷手上拔下戒指，然後拉過朗姆洛的手套上去。

朗姆洛看著手上的戒指，然後對著巴恩斯開口，「你是不是該說些什麼？」他晃晃自己的無名指，可是巴恩斯沒理他，只是不顧他們身上的傷口，拽過朗姆洛就吻上他不安份的嘴。

藍色的光一瞬間照耀了所有生物，一直延伸到整片海域外，不論是人類還是人魚都包含其中。

不過這件在遠方發生的事，當然沒有被其他人類知道，在港口與家中等待的人們只曉得，巴恩斯船長的船再次被人魚襲擊，除了巴恩斯與另外一個水手外，其他所有的水手都英勇的戰死了，而他們的勇敢奉獻，為人們除去禍害的行為，被詩人當作傳奇唱誦，並非一個相互殘殺的真相。

在家鄉非常擔憂的史蒂夫，看見好友安然無恙的站在門口，激動的衝上前跟他擁抱，眼淚差點就掉了出來。

「我沒事……」巴恩斯也回摟了一下史蒂夫，「我回來了。」即使全身都是髒污與腥臭，仍然遮不住他對著史蒂夫燦爛的笑。

在晚餐時得知巴恩斯決定不再出海獵捕後，史蒂夫在心中感到欣慰，自從他在海上找回他的好友回來後，他把巴基暫時安置在自己的住宅，好給醫生檢查也方便史蒂夫照顧他，而剛開始還沒什麼問題，巴基就是有些放空和記憶不清，但是醫生說可以慢慢來。

可是幾個月後他的精神狀況開始每況愈下，時而清醒時而喃喃自語，有時候會發狂摔壞東西，然後坐在地上自言自語，可是史蒂夫一直聽不清楚他在說什麼，之後甚至嚴重到出現了幻聽，巴基會問突然史蒂夫是不是有聽見那首歌，可是四周實際上是寧靜無聲的。

這古怪的病好幾個醫生都束手無策，讓史蒂夫最後放棄了醫學，只是盡可能的陪在好友身邊，在那些因為惡夢而掙扎的夜晚，盡力安撫巴基，並希望能找回從前的他。

其實就算巴基不說清楚，他也大概猜的到發生了什麼樣可怕的事在巴基身上，他們當時的聽從巴基的指示，越來越往人魚的海域靠近，可是幸好巴基及時改變了心意，沒有讓他們進入人魚的聚集處，並一同對抗不放棄攻擊的人魚，最後殺了人魚群應該是首領的人物，人魚們才終於散去，讓他們活著從海上回到家。

船長本來還抓住了一隻逗留的人魚，想要帶回來好好研究，或是賣一筆好價錢，卻在隔天發現人魚不知怎麼的逃跑了。

為了避免他的好友再次遭到傷害，一開始巴基聽聞人魚又開始肆虐，殺了好幾艘船的所有水手，便主動提議要出航獵捕人魚，那時史蒂夫非常的反對，可是看到巴基似乎心意已決，已經在四處張羅人員跟船之後，又看他終於有些恢復精力的樣子，史蒂夫也就沒有再反對了。

而現在那些焦慮與緊張的日子都過去了，他的好友從海上回來，而且開始會對著他笑，還會主動談論在海上見到的一些風景與事物，或是他跟船員們與怪物對抗的故事。

「所以，你想讓我見見那位水手？」在下午茶時間，那些巴基的故事裡，最常可以聽見的一個可靠夥伴，史蒂夫對他充滿了興趣。

「是啊，」巴基臉上瞬間又堆滿了微笑，陽光灑在他的身上，他看來比從前都年輕有活力，「他是一個很棒的人，你肯定會喜歡他的。」

一切都正在好轉，史蒂夫開心的想，現在巴基終於回家了。


	4. 番外：人魚日記

對面搬來了一戶新鄰居，查理一面手上推著割草機，一面悄悄觀察著對面的房子，家具等東西前幾天就送到了，而屋主到今天下午才出現。

他們開著一台黑色的車子，先從車上下來的駕駛，是一個臉頰圓潤的男人，臉白白淨淨的，剪著一頭清爽的棕色短髮，看起來應該是個陽光型的人。從另外一邊的黑髮男人，年紀看來比較大些，下巴有著不少胡渣，帶著一副墨鏡，一邊喊著熱一邊下了車。

他們各自扛著些東西，走過草皮的時候，黑髮的男人發現了查理的視線，拉住了前面的人講了些話，不過查理完全聽不清楚，然後男人騰出一隻手，朝查理的方向揮了揮，另外一個男人則是露出友好的微笑，讓查理也只好朝他們揮手。

「你覺得他們是同性戀嗎？」晚餐的時候查理的妻子艾莉絲問道。

一向對其他人家務事不感興趣的查理聳聳肩，只說了句或許吧，就讓他的妻子獨自猜測跟幻想，收拾自己的碗盤放到洗手槽，然後到客廳看電視去了。

第二天的時候，查理還是在艾莉絲的堅持下，帶上剛烤好的蘋果派，跟著她一起去拜訪他們的新鄰居，並介紹了自己。

「真是太感謝你們了，」來應門的是黑髮的男人看來十分高興，「我是里歐．巴恩斯，這位是我丈夫。」他指指身後的另外一個男人，查理這時瞥見了朗姆洛手上的戒指，正泛著非常漂亮的藍光。

「賽巴斯汀．史坦。」男人伸出了右手，查理也禮貌的握了握，不過他也沒漏看賽巴斯汀的另外一隻手，在藍色的襯衫下，是一條金屬的手臂。

里歐又跟艾莉絲談笑了一下，「我們該邀請你們來吃頓晚餐。」他後來對著艾莉絲說，然後轉過頭似乎是用眼神徵求賽巴斯汀的同意，「請務必要過來，這星期五七點，好嗎？」賽巴斯汀邊說，邊伸手攬住里歐的左肩。  
沒有讓查理說話的機會，艾莉絲一口就答應了。

回到家之後查理坐在沙發上想，他本來就不愛跟別人打交道，不論是同事甚至是鄰居都一樣，現在他們竟然要一起吃晚餐，他越想就越生氣，並開始對艾莉絲發牢騷。

「或許會很好玩，」艾莉絲安慰道，「他們感覺是很和善的人。」

不過查理還是一時無法接受，直到隔天都沒有再跟艾莉絲說一句話。

星期五很快就到來了，查理還是依約跟艾莉絲準備前往，出發前還不斷抱怨艾莉絲幹嘛要化妝，只不過是跟鄰居吃個晚餐罷了。

過了馬路到對面後，他們按下了門鈴，很快的里歐就來應門，「你特別打扮了是嗎？看起來很美，」他對著艾莉絲說，「喔當然，平時也很美。」讓艾利絲開心的咯咯笑了起來，查理已經很久沒聽她這樣笑了。

里歐他們家裡的擺設有些復古，很多東西感覺都是有歷史的，最顯眼的是客廳旁，一個櫃子裡展示著的軍服，據里歐所說，那是非常久以前的軍裝了。

他們室內的設計則是簡約風，多數是由白色和藍色所組合，很舒適清爽，會讓人想起自由的海洋。

「開飯囉！」賽巴斯汀把餐桌上擺滿了食物，等所有人就坐後，他又另外端了一個盤子的食物給里歐，「我的胃有些小毛病，」里歐對著兩個眼中藏不住好奇的人解釋，「必需吃特殊調配過的餐點。」

之後的晚餐時間其實比想像中愉快。

里歐是個非常擅於談話的人，不說話的時候他就專心的聽著，聊起來的時候，不論艾利絲說什麼樣的話題，談天扯地，從以前家鄉的故事到現在播的肥皂劇，他都能夠跟上艾利絲的話題，甚至也能跟查理聊天，什麼話他都能接下去，有時不擅言詞的查理說了有些尷尬的話，里歐都會笑著講下去，讓氣氛一直感覺很舒服。

不過相較之下，賽巴斯汀就很少主動說話，除非是里歐對著他講話，他才會開口，不然他幾乎都是沉默的吃飯，或是笑著聽其他人聊天。

「今天真的很謝謝你們。」臨走前艾利絲說，查理也伸手跟里歐握了握，「非常歡迎你們再來。」里歐跟賽巴斯汀站在門口，一起在黑暗的另一頭，對著過馬路要回家的查理他們說，和暖的燈光照在他們身上，看來非常的溫馨，就是一對非常恩愛的伴侶，查理在心裡頭想，跟自己是完全不一樣的。

他們回到家裡，沉默與孤寂突然更加明顯，原本興奮的腦袋瞬間全冷卻了下來，空蕩蕩的空間裡，只有兩個人的腳步聲迴盪在牆壁間，他們沒有也不能有孩子，因為艾利絲的子宮與查理的精子都有問題。

艾利絲先搖搖晃晃的上了樓，她酒量非常不好，卻仍在晚餐時喝了些紅酒，現在臉頰變得紅通通的，腳步也開始虛浮不穩，查理跟在她的後面，好幾次都害怕艾利絲跌下樓梯，摔斷了自己的脖子，讓查理幫她準備後事，想到要跟那些親戚解釋，「不，她是自己跌倒的，對她喝了酒，我不知道她開不開心，我就是不知道。」腦海中浮現那些對話，查理覺得頭開始疼了。

不過說實話，他今天也是感覺非常愉快的，與他的新鄰居相處起來，並不是想像中那樣困難，他們的談吐間表現著真實的活力與熱情，查理本來很看不慣那些假惺惺的夫妻，明明早就同床異夢，卻還要為了面子問題，在他人面前強裝出一副恩愛的樣貌，關上門後又是換了另一張兇惡的臉，可是他們卻是不一樣的。

查理一邊想著這些事情，一邊從後面抱住了在浴室的艾利絲，讓她又發出了些笑聲，最後答應了查理的邀請，讓他們像從前剛結婚那時一樣，能夠在浴室或其他不一樣的地方做愛。

完事之後，查理感覺到異常的舒服，雖然非常的疲憊不過充滿精神，他一手摟著剛躺下就已經睡著的艾利絲，另一隻手輕輕梳理著她棕色的髮絲，看著妻子熟睡的面孔，不似平常無神盯著電視的表情，在黑暗中她看來既安詳又美麗。

他聽著時鐘答答的走著，也開始胡思亂想，想到跟艾利絲從前認識的經過，想到艾利絲不顧家人反對，堅持要跟自己結婚的事，想著住在對面的鄰居，他們是否也有著一段故事？查理雖然也遇過同性戀，可是那終究是非常少數的，且他也沒有真的跟對方有交情。

耳邊的聲音越來越遠，查理的意識也開始模模糊糊，最後跟著進入了夢鄉。

他本來作了一個黑暗的夢，他小時候被欺負的那些事情，還有母親對於自己嚴格的教育，全都擠壓著查理，讓他幾乎喘不過氣，但是就在他覺得自己快要窒息時，一股溫暖的感覺慢慢滲入身體，查理發現自己正被溫暖的海水包圍著，小水滴輕柔的舉起查理，在載浮載沉中漸漸帶走了查理的痛苦。

查理在鬧鐘聲中睜開眼睛，躺在床上發呆了好一會兒，發覺自己的身體十分感覺輕鬆，以前莫名的呼吸困難都消失了，他坐起身來戴上眼鏡，盯著窗外打在樹葉間的陽光，伸了一個懶腰。

一旁的艾利絲早已經起床正在換衣服，見到丈夫起床後便輕吻了他的額頭，「我去做早飯，你準備好了就下來吃吧！」，艾利絲說完就嘴裡輕哼著歌，踩著輕快的腳步離開了。

接下來的幾天，查理都明顯感覺到他跟艾利絲的變化，艾利絲總是非常開心的樣子，查理如果比較晚回家的話，都不像從前只是坐在沙發上看電視，就像是沒看見查理進門一樣，但是最近她開始會站起來給查理一個擁抱，或是笑著問他需不需要自己煮點消夜給他。

而查理也發現自己每天的心情都變得很好，不只是跟艾利絲的相處，他們之間的對話變多了，查理偶而也會陪著她看電視，一起對著劇情吐槽，本來少之又少的性愛也漸漸增多了。

他也開始在生活中做點改變，當突然主動開口跟其他人問候時，不只當事人，連他自己都被嚇了一跳，不過周圍的同事漸漸開始跟查理說話了，這是個很好的發展，查理在心裡默默的想。

他們將這些改變歸功於新搬來的鄰居，那對伴侶總是笑臉迎人，熱情的招待查理和艾利絲，自從認識他們之後，查理跟艾利絲簡直就像染上了他們的陽光氣質，不只他們之間的關係開始暖化，連周遭的氛圍都變了，而這也確實讓生活變得更好了。

只要有空的時候，艾利絲總是會製作些小點心送去，在假日的時候還會到對門，跟里歐一起研發新的蛋糕或派，查理則是會跟塞巴斯汀一起看球賽，然後在四個人一起吃掉那些食物。偶而查理會邀請在家工作的里歐到自己家，只不過都被里歐拒絕了，「我丈夫下班要是看不到我，會焦躁到要報警的。」他大笑著倒在塞巴斯汀的胸口，後者也低下頭對著他溫柔的笑。

查理其實有時會為這些小動作感到不適，但是他都沒有說出口，因為連他自己都不曉得為什麼，明明平常相處都沒問題的，難道自己還是無法接受同性戀？他偶而會在腦海中思考，可是終究是無解，且他不一會兒也就忘記這些問題了。

事情發生變化是在一個下午，艾利絲臨時要出門，所以由查理獨自帶著食物到里歐他們的家中，敲門後許久里歐才來應門，他的頭髮濕漉漉的，查理猜他剛剛又在後院的泳池游泳了，里歐似乎真的很喜歡游泳，查理他們來拜訪的時候，有非常多的時間里歐都剛好在游泳。

「這是些魚派，我太太新試做的。」查理說道，一邊想到艾利絲為這忙了一個下午的身影，還有那些被他們搞得到處都是的麵粉，不過里歐的眼神卻突然變得有些奇怪，盯著那盤東西眨眨眼，接著才露出笑容，問查理是否想進屋聊聊。

塞巴斯汀今天似乎不在，查理對他其實並沒有深入的了解，只知道他應該是做歷史相關的工作，周一到周五早上出門後下午五點回來，偶而假日也會獨自出門，不知道是去忙什麼了。

「今天恰巧也來了個客人，」指著坐在客廳的一個高大男人，里歐對著查理介紹，「這是我的朋友，羅林斯。」男人也轉過頭來，向查理點了下頭。

「你看，」里歐炫耀似得將魚派拿到羅林斯面前，「是我鄰居自己做的，很棒吧！」可是對方卻頓時瞪大眼睛，好像朗姆洛拿的是地獄來的食物一樣。

里歐被眼前的狀況逗笑了，「他對海鮮過敏。」他轉過頭對著查理說，然後準備把盤子拿到廚房冰起來。

在客廳裡的兩個人因為里歐不在，而顯得有些尷尬，且查理沒漏看到，這個叫作羅林斯的男人，雖然梳著整齊的頭髮，可是水滴仍不斷從他的後頸流下。

「他們應該只是一起游泳。」查理在腦子裡不斷說服自己，盡可能得不要胡思亂想，可是他的心跳卻越來越快，所有思緒開始打結成一團，就連里歐喊他，他都一時沒辦法反應過來。

「你還好嗎？」眼前出現的是里歐擔心的臉，他漂亮的眼睛正盯著查理，一隻手在查理的肩膀上，「是不是不舒服？」里歐伸出另外一隻手，放在查理的額頭上，似乎是想測體溫，溫暖柔軟的手掌稍微安撫了查理的情緒。

「沒事……」查理深呼吸了幾次，用平穩的聲音說，「大概是工作太累了，我先回去好了。」說完，他聽著就轉身離開了。

回到家的查理還是有些喘不過氣，他坐在沙發上努力調適呼吸，無法理解自己剛剛混亂的想法，他一直糾結到晚上，艾利絲回家之後，還被在黑暗中獨自坐在客廳的他嚇到，但是查理也只是說自己身體不適，就上樓梳洗一下後，鑽進被窩裡頭躲著。

人生中總是需要些刺激，查理坐在床邊盯著對面仍未熄燈的鄰居，突然想到這句話。

如果自己跟艾利絲的刺激是里歐他們，那麼這對奇特的伴侶，又靠著什麼樣的刺激，來度過他們的每一天？巴恩斯會知道今天來訪者的事嗎？

查理又想起某次，里歐終於答應查理的邀請，到他家裡看了一個下午的球賽，一起喝著啤酒聊天，那也是查理少數開懷大笑的時刻，可是在五點多的時候，里歐突然站了起來，緊張的盯著門口，然後說自己得趕緊回去了。

「你可以打個電話跟他說一聲？」查理提議道，可是里歐卻回給他一個苦笑，「我不能在外面待太久的，總之，謝謝你的啤酒。」接著就馬上走出了查理的房子，留下他一個人盯著里歐的背影呆坐著。

「明天得去問清楚。」查理在心裡想著，然後閉上了眼睛。

第二天是星期日，艾利絲早早去了教堂，查里則是以身體不是為理由，獨自一個人留在家裡，在門口等著巴恩斯出門，等了一會兒後，就前往他鄰居的家。

他在心裡想好了一套說詞，反復的演練過好幾次，就是要問清楚昨天的事，可是按下門鈴後站在門口許久，都沒有人來應門，但查理確定里歐是沒出門的。

不安的感覺在心中蔓延，他試著壓下門把，門竟然真的開了，查理便一邊問著有人嗎，一邊走進了屋子裡，整間房子空盪盪的，只有從後院傳來了水聲。

查理深吸了幾口氣，然後往後院走去，果然在打開的落地窗後看到里歐的背影，不過當他走上草皮後，卻無法相信自己的眼睛。

漂亮的深藍色魚尾，取代了里歐原本應該有著的，人類的雙腳。

水中的里歐似乎也嚇到了，一動也不動得睜大眼睛盯著查理。

之後的事情非常混亂，查理在夜晚時躺在床上，一邊想著里歐今天說的話，翻來覆去都睡不著。

「我確實是跟你們不一樣的種族。」里歐坐在沙發上，握住了查理顫抖不以的手。

然後里歐用溫和的聲音跟他說起了一個故事，是講一個到處捕殺人魚的船長，有一次捕捉到了一隻人魚，然後將他強捉到陸地上飼養，為的是能取得人魚的血肉，因為只要飲下人魚的血，便能保持青春的樣貌，而吃下人魚的肉，則可以延長自己的壽命。

想起里歐肚子上的傷疤，查理都為他痛了起來，更別提那些分佈在其他地方的小切口，不過最令查理忘不了的，是里歐悲傷的眼神。

現在查理終於搞清楚了，那些不適的感覺，還有發生在自己身上與生活上的變化，與其說是因為搬來了新的鄰居，到不如說他心裡已經死去的部分，被里歐重新給點燃了。

他暗自在心中做了個決定。

在艾利絲面前，查理盡力的當一個好丈夫，一邊在靜靜的等待著，而相安無事的過幾天後，艾利絲因為要與同事晚餐並沒有回來，而塞巴斯汀則是難得的晚歸，讓查理終於歹到了機會。

他拖出床底下藏好的行李，塞上了自己的車，然後開到對面里歐家的門口，急急忙忙的下了車，在門口狂按著門鈴。

「跟我走吧！」等里歐一臉狐疑的開了門，還沒讓他開口說話，查理就衝口而出，「我可以帶著你走，到史坦找不到的地方。」

里歐先是愣了一下，「那你的妻子怎麼辦？」他用有些擔憂的語氣開口，「我沒跟她說，沒有透漏任何事。」查理喘著氣，一邊快速的說。

「你先進來吧，」里歐環顧了一下四周，退開身體讓查理進屋，「我丈夫暫時不會回來的。」

關上門後，屋子裡面一片漆黑，查理差點給絆倒，但是里歐拉著他的手，把他往游泳池的方向帶，查理有些不明所以，不過還是跟著里歐的腳步走。

「我們來這裡做什麼？」查理站在游泳池邊問道，「你沒有告訴任何你的計畫，對嗎？」但是里歐卻突然發問，搞得查理有些發懵，不過還是回答他說沒有，而且自己也沒跟任何人說里歐非人類的事。

里歐突然笑了起來，查理沒還看清他嘴里的牙齒是否變尖銳了，就被猛力一推，掉到了身後的泳池里，水聲淹沒了自己的耳朵，而他在眼前被血紅蓋滿前，最後所看到的是滿口的尖牙，手指上突然長出的利爪，以及一對暗金色的眼睛。

之後在查理突然消失的幾天後，傷心的艾利絲哭腫了眼，上門拜訪了里歐與塞巴斯汀，「如果你們見到他，或是有他的消息……」她拽著塞巴斯汀的衣領，焦急與悲傷全寫在眼中，「拜託，一定要告訴我。」

塞巴斯汀一面向艾利絲保證，一面輕輕拍著她的背，試圖要安慰她，卻讓艾利絲哭得更厲害了，過了好些時間，她才終於揉了揉眼睛，說自己失態了。

「我們會盡力幫你的。」塞巴斯汀從口袋裡掏出手帕，遞給了艾利絲，然後站在門口目送她，直到確定她進了家門，才關上了門，然後往後院的游泳池走去。

「如何？」泡在兒童游泳池的人魚一副事不干己，趴在邊緣衝著巴恩斯笑，還一邊甩動自己的魚尾。

「應該沒有懷疑到我們，」巴恩斯嘆了一口氣，然後脫下自己的上衣，丟到人魚欠揍的臉上，接著跳入被抽空的游泳池，繼續清理的工作，「你不該老愛玩食物，要吃就直接吃乾淨，不要弄得到處都是。」

朗姆洛笑了出來，「你的語氣可真像個老頭！喔不對，你真的是。」弄得巴恩斯更無奈了，轉身用力刷著游泳池。

「別這麼不高興嘛！還是你又吃醋了？」朗姆洛揮著手，想要吸引巴恩斯的注意，可是對方仍舊不理他，癟著嘴低頭在自己手上的工作，讓朗姆洛又想笑了，可是他努力憋住了，然後用富有磁性的聲音開口，「你知道我總會補償你的。」

巴恩斯本來還是不說話，讓四周只有水管流水的聲音，跟朗姆洛的魚尾拍在水中的啪啪聲，不過沒過多久，巴恩斯還是忍不住問了，「什麼補償？」

「我不是都沒脫光在這裡等你了？」朗姆洛一手撐著腦袋，對巴恩斯露出牙齒笑，「你本來就不愛穿衣服。」巴恩斯低聲抱怨，想著剛開始要讓朗姆洛養成習慣，簡直比抓一隻人魚還難，不過身體卻往朗姆洛的方向靠近。

巴恩斯最後爬出了游泳池，走到人魚的面前蹲下，然後拉過他的臉吻上。


End file.
